custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Drakah
Drakah was a Makuta and a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta. A highly competent weapon engineer, she most notably collaborated with Antharahk to combat and eventually destroy Leskya Nui during the War of Pestilence. History Early History Drakah was created in the pool of Antidermis in the Southern Islands, like most other Makuta. At this time she was entirely yellow-orange and black. Like many Makuta, she was a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta and became loyal to Teridax after Miserix was overthrown, although she did this for the sake of her own self-preservation. Rather than govern over an island, Drakah chose to stay on Destral as a scientist and took an interest in studying the Elements. During this time she grew a liking to the element of Fire. She mutated herself to be able to control the element. The experiment went mostly as planned, and she was able to manipulate fire, though it also turned much of her armor dark red. Called to War When the Brotherhood ordered Makuta Antharahk to attack Leskya Nui due to the island's large population of Fa-Matoran, he began to seek an assistant who could supply him with weapons and an army after his own diseases. Drakah agreed to work with him, although she disliked being his assistant. The two designed a mass-producible robotic soldier, dubbed the "War Mongrel", along with a variant intended to hold higher ranks which incorporated Kraata to give them sentience. After rigorous testing and experimenting with these sentient types, Drakah chose one of the Kraata-powered Sapient model War Mongrels named Ruthos to be the most qualified for a high command position. He was made the "War General" over the whole army, second in command only to Antharahk, although it could be argued that at this time Drakah had some unofficial command over Antharahk. In addition to the War Mongrels, Drakah began work on a fire-based explosive weapon which was meant for the tactical destruction of villages. Antharahk agreed to test the weapon out in his conflict with the inhabitants of Leskya Nui. Utilizing the data from Antharahk's experiments on Matoran psychopathology, she also began work on a weapon that could induce psychological symptoms in Matoran and Toa from a long distance. This technology took a long time to develop, eventually evolving into a simple series of radio frequencies and visual broadcasts which caused Matoran to become drowsy and lethargic. Due to the long time they spent in development, these infested broadcasts were not utilized until after the war had begun. War of Pestilence Feeling that they were properly prepared, Antharahk and Drakah finally led their first attack on Leskya Nui. Although Antharahk was the highest commander of the army and Drakah held no official position within it, she still provided Antharahk with technical information, statistics, and tactical advisories, making her an effective second-in-command. Leskya Nui's trusted Toa team, led by Vandir, retaliated immediately. They proved to be a much more significant opponent than the Makuta had previously thought due to the 3 Toa of Magnetism on their team who were able to make quick work of the War Mongrels. Utilizing her novice experience in meddling with elements, Drakah quickly developed an apparatus that could nullify the element of Magnetism, neutralizing the advantage the Toa had. However, the Toa created a Toa of Iron, Dehka, to bypass this apparatus. As Antharahk became strangely infatuated with the idea of experimenting on Dehka, however, Drakah completed her fire-based explosive, which she named the Incendiary. It was also at this time that her "infected" broadcasts became ready for deployment and were launched into Leskya Nui's busy airwaves, where they proved very effective. Wishing to test the Incendiary, Drakah managed to convince Antharahk to stay on Leskya Nui during the first detonation of the weapon in order to observe its effects up close (Antharahk only complied so that he could spare himself from having to argue with her anymore). When the weapon was finally detonated in the island's capital city, it turned out much more powerful than intended: instead of destroying only the capital, it engulfed the entire island in a blast of flame which killed almost all of its inhabitants. This blast also destroyed the lower half of Antharahk's right arm, something which he was quick to scold Drakah about upon returning. Aftermath Although Antharahk was indifferent about the fact that the war had ended so easily, Drakah was enthralled by the results and even visited the island herself to relish the destruction it had caused. Other Makuta eventually assigned her a nickname, "Mistress of the Burning Lands," which was a play on her petty rivalry with Gorast, who was sometimes called the "Mistress of the Acid Falls." Antharahk, meanwhile, grew more distasteful of Drakah, only associating with her due to the fact that her knowledge of robotics and programming proved useful to him. Despite this fact, for the sake of curiosity, Antharahk and Drakah continued collaborating in experimentation in the wake of the war. Together, they created Phi and successfully turned Dehka into a mostly mechanical being, diminishing his elemental powers, removing his need for a Kanohi, and increasing his strength and endurance. Antharahk was also able to convince Drakah to make him a prosthetic arm which bore a needle. Although he wanted it made as a mandatory apology for the oversight that cost him his arm, Drakah kept it from him in secret after completing it, wanting it to be a "gift". Shortly after the experiments on Dehka concluded, Antharahk found his prosthetic arm in a bin of parts and begrudgingly took it. Later, Antharahk and Drakah agreed to lend Phi to the Wraith Syndicate to assist in their efforts. Phi was defeated on Powai Nui and captured by the Kakkan Containment Organization, but this seemed not to bother them. Description Forms Powers and Equipment As a Makuta, Drakah possessed control over the element of Shadow, allowing her to create, manipulate, and absorb darkness. Applications of these powers included shrouding areas in darkness, creating Shadow Hands, and generating constructs of tangible shadow. Like all Makuta, she was capable of creating Kraata and, at one time, possessed all 42 Kraata powers. After experimenting on herself, Drakah lost some of these powers but in return gained limited access to the element of Fire. Although she could manipulate flames to a powerful extent, she was incapable of creating or absorbing fire or heat. Drakah wore a Great Kanohi Gorgoh, the Mask of Petrification, which allowed her to paralyze a target by making eye contact. She used the Infernal Warblade, a saw-like weapon made of Protosteel which was equipped with a compact flamethrower. Personality and Traits Most people who met Drakah (and had the pleasure of living after an encounter with a Makuta) would tell of her mercurial personalities caused by a mental state far more broken than those of most Makuta. This couldn't be farther from the truth, however: Drakah was comparatively sane, but wanted few to know this. In reality, she maintained good control of her mood but often changed her behavior around others to feign a demented state and mislead them as to make herself less predictable. Naturally, diplomacy wasn't something she cared for. The "moods" she swung between mostly consisted of a stern, logical, and emotionless attitude who talked down to others, and an outgoing, boisterous personality who cracked jokes incessantly and often addressed others as "darling". These were merely the two she used in day-to-day interaction, and she had many more at her disposal, including her personal favorite, an angry, curse-throwing, warrior with self-esteem issues who she often used to trick her enemies in combat into thinking they had broken their opponent's ego. Many say she eavesdropped on servants of the Brotherhood to see what they had to say about her, always grinning when they failed to agree upon which Drakah was the true Drakah. The true Drakah, however, was rarely displayed so outwardly. She was cunning, sadistic, and, obviously, a master of manipulation. She couldn't bear for things to not be the way she wanted, something which made her hard to work with, especially for other Makuta. Only Antharahk was capable of tolerating her behavior purely because of their shared interests in science. Appearances * Against the Storm/Volume II - Mentioned * Against the Storm/Volume VI - Mentioned * Renascence - First appearance Trivia * Drakah existed before The Feral Plains was written, like several of Cap’s characters. However, she has changed a lot since her conception. She was originally a black and red male Makuta who had the ability to transform into a dragon-like Rahi, hence the name. Later on, a black and yellow female Makuta was planned to appear in one of Cap's stories, but was quickly discarded. Cap eventually combined her with Drakah, resulting in the character's current incarnation. ** Drakah's design, color scheme, and weapon also came from Rabios, a mutated female Toa of Fire who had been set to appear in a prequel for TFP. * As briefly mentioned above, Drakah's name and powers were inspired by dragons; her name is derived from draco, a Latin word meaning dragon. To an extent, her mask relates to this, as its name and powers were inspired by the Gorgons of Greek mythology. * While giving Drakah her personality, Cap found inspiration in the character of Lord Dominator from Wander Over Yonder. * As with Hysterix, Antharahk, and Tetradon, Drakah alludes to one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse as they are commonly depicted in pop culture. She represents War, alluded to by her undiplomatic behavior and occupation. Category:Makuta Category:Fire Category:Shadow Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Scientists